fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In love with my best friend ♥
thumb|342px Hier ein kleiner Os zu Niff :) Ich möchte den Os gerne Mel und Tascha widmen, da sie zwei der größten Niff - Fans sind die ich kenne :) ♥ Ich hoffe er gefällt euch :) LG Verri ♥ In love with the best friend ♥ '*Jeff* ' Langsam schlenderte ich über das wunderschöne Gelände von Dalton. Seit ich wusste, das ich schwul war, tat ich das öfters. Man konnte gut nachdenken, man war einfach ungestört. Mittlerweile kan ich damit klar, ich hatte mich abgefunden damit schwul zu sein. Das einzige Problem war, das ich mich in meinen Mitbewohner Nick verliebt hatte, der aber seit 5 Monaten mit Tyson, einem Schüler der Dalton, zusammen war. Glücklich zusammen war. Das schlimmste war, wenn ich in unser Zimmer kam und die beiden sich gerade küssten oder auch nur Händchen hielten und gemeinsam zum nächsten Unterricht gingen. Früher war ich Nicks' bester Freund gewesen, wir verbrachten viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander seit er Tyson hatte. Ich wurde viel zu schnell eifersüchtig, das wusste ich, aber ich wäre sehr gerne mit Nick zusammen. Ich wollte das Recht haben ihn immer und überall, wann und wo ich wollte, küssen und umarmen zu dürfen. Gerade kam ich am dem großen See vorbei und blieb überrascht stehen als ich ein gedämpftes Schluchzen hörte. Ich sah mich verwirrt um, entdeckte aber bald darauf Nick, zusammengekauert unten am Steg sitzen. Geschockt rannte ich zu ihm. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich Nick weinen sehen und ich kannte ich jetzt schon seit 6 Jahren. Er war immer der nette, positive und direkte Mensch. Er lachte immer und brachte den ganzen Raum zum Strahlen. Ich kniete mich vor ihn hin und legte meine Hände vorsichtig auf seine Knie. Er hatte den Kopf in seinen Beinen vergraben. "Nick? Hey, was ist denn los?" Er hob leibt den Kopf und sah mich aus roten und geschwollenen Augen an. "Jeff?" Seine Stimme war brüchig und nur ein leises Flüstern. "Was ist passiert?" "T- Tyson, e - er hat Schluss g - gemacht, w- weil er jemanden b - besseren gefunden hat. E - er hat mich nie geliebt." Ich hatte Nick nie so aufgelöst gesehen und schon gar nicht wegen eines Jungen, er hatte bevor er Tyson kennengelernt hatte, mit so gut wie jedem Schwulen der Schule rumgemacht. Ich spürte tiefen Hass in mir, wie konnte man sowas meinem süßen Nick antun? "Ach Nick. Er ist doch dumm genug, wenn er dich einfach so verlässt, du hast jemanden verdient der dich wirklich liebt. Er ist es nicht wert, das du jetzt weinst." "Ich werde nie jemanden finden, der mich liebt." "Natürlich wirst du das. Du hast doch so viele Freunde, du - " "Du weinst was ich meine, Jeff!" Jetzt oder nie, ich brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich." "W- was?", fragte er verdutzt. "Nick, ich liebe dich. Seit ich weiß das ich schwul bin, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, das du noch nicht bereit bist für eine weitere Beziehung und du meine Gefühle vielleicht nie erwiedern wirst, aber ich meine es ernst: Ich liebe dich." Nick hatte mich die ganze Zeit angesehen, sogar aufgehört zu weinen. "Bis nachher." Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und erhob mich. Langsam machte ich mich wieder auf dem Weg zur Dalton. Es war vielleicht nicht die klügste Entscheidung gewesen, aber jetzt war es raus. Und mir ging es gut. "Jeff! Jeff, verdammt, bleib stehen!" Ich frehte mich überrascht um und sah das Nick mir hinterher gerannt war. "Jeffy, ich glaube ich liebe dich auch. Ich muss erst mal nachdenken, aber ich denke ich liebe dich. Wenn ich weiß was ich fühle, und ich bin mir sicher das da etwas ist, möchte ich vielleicht auch mit dir zusammen sein." Über mein Gesicht zog sich ein glückliches Lächeln, das war mehr als ich mir je erträumt hatte. Ich beugte mich vor, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn kurz. "Gute Nacht, Nick"; sagte ich munter. Ich drehte mich grinsend um und ließ einen völlig verdatterten Nick zurück... ♥ Ende ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12